


A New Friend

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Femslash Fest 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, and it is cute, puppy, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Fareeha and Angela's children want a pet dog, so they make a deal with them.Day One: Adoption/Letting Go





	A New Friend

Fareeha climbed into bed as silently as she could, so as not to disturb her sleeping wife. She grimaced as she gently pulled the covers that Angela had wrapped around herself, not wanting to wake her but also not wanting to spend the night without a blanket over her.

She’d just managed to unravel it and curl up beneath it when Angela suddenly rolled over with her eyes open.

“I’m sorry, habibti. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Fareeha whispered, guilt building in her chest. “Rahma didn’t want to go to sleep.”.

Angela chuckled as she scooted across the bed and curled up against Fareeha’s side. “That’s funny. It’s normally her brother who refuses to sleep.” She yawned, and Fareeha had to admit it was true. Rahma was a brilliant sleeper ever since she was a month old. Milo was now two and so full of energy that sometimes it was easier to leave him to his own devices until he passed out.

Thinking of her son reminded Fareeha of a conversation with him earlier, one that she knew she should probably talk to Angela about. “So, Milo was watching TV earlier and saw a dog…and he asked if we could get one.”.

Angela sighed and removed herself from Fareeha’s side to sit up, Fareeha following suit a second later. “I know he wants one. He asked me a week ago, but I told him no and that it was too much responsibility. I thought he’d dropped it, but I guess not.”.

“Wait…he asked you and you never thought to tell me?” Fareeha asked, slightly annoyed that her wife had flat out told Milo no, when really, they should’ve had at least a small discussion over the matter. “And I’d hardly call a dog too much responsibility. We have two kids’; how hard could it be?”

In the darkness Fareeha could just about make out Angela rolling her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, I know a dog is less difficult to care for than two small human beings, but the thing is…remember when Milo asked for that rocket ship toy?” Fareeha nodded. “He begged us for weeks and weeks, so we finally bought it him. He played with it for ten minutes and it’s been in his toybox ever since.”.

That was an incredibly valid point, Fareeha had to admit. There was every chance Milo wanted a dog because they looked cool, not realising what dogs were like to care for or what they did. It was entirely plausible that he would get bored after a week or two. Not only that, but there was the issue of whether Rahma would like having a dog, given her randomly developed fear of cats.

“Well maybe we should talk to them both. Tell them to clean up their toys and mess when they’re done playing. Prove that they can be responsible. If they do that, maybe then we can get a dog?” Fareeha proposed, and Angela appeared thoughtful for a second, nodding as she considered before she shook her head and smiled.

“You really want a dog, don’t you schatz?” Fareeha threw her hands up dramatically, feigning offense at Angela’s accusation that was entirely correct. “Very well. We’ll talk them both in the morning and see what they want to do.”.

Fareeha nodded as Angela settled back into bed, Fareeha about to follow her when she heard the sound of two pairs of small feet hammering against the landing outside. Rahma bounded in first, jumping onto the bed and landing directly on Angela’s stomach while Milo toddled to the other side and clambered his way up into Fareeha’s lap.

“Mutti! Milo talked to me about dogs. I want a dog! Can we get a dog?” Rahma asked desperately as Angela tried to shuffle back up into a seated position despite the five-year-old having just winded her.

“Ummi! Dog! Want dog!” Milo bounced up and down in Fareeha’s lap, stopping for a brief second as he pressed a chubby hand to his chin in thought, before he pulled it away and resumed bouncing. “Please! Dog!”

Fareeha exchanged a look with Angela. It looked like they would be having the discussion a few hours earlier than expected.

*****

The past month had been glorious. Not once had Fareeha had to pick up a mislaid lego piece that she had stepped on, nor had she had to help Angela wash crayon from the dining room wall. Both Rahma and Milo had cleaned up every bit of mess they made, and it was wonderful to not have to stalk around after them with a bucket and wet wipes for once.

Of course, that meant Fareeha and Angela both had to keep up their end of the deal, and as they walked around the animal shelter, Fareeha realised that bringing her wife along was perhaps not the best idea.

“Aw. Liebling, look at this puppy!” Angela cooed for the twenty seventh time that day. Despite being the one who was most against getting a pet, she was sure enjoying looking at all the potential new furry family members. Fareeha rolled her eyes before she glanced at the ‘puppy’, which turned out to be a rather elderly looking mastiff.

“That one’s a little too big, ya amar.” Fareeha said as she gently pulled Angela away from the enclosure and guided her towards the other rescue dogs in the shelter.

Angela harrumphed. “You said the last one was too small! What do you want from me?”

“To not fall in love with every single dog we walk by. Besides, we want a _real_ dog, not a chihuahua.”. Fareeha answered, tugging Angela along the hall but doing so at a speed that would stop her wife trying to adopt every single canine she laid eyes one while still having the chance to look herself.

Eventually, they reached the final enclosure. There wasn’t a dog obviously there, but when Fareeha peered at the back, she could make out a tiny, black puppy that shook in the corner. Angela saw it too, if the quiet “aw…” was any indication.

They were so busy looking at the clearly frightened pup that they didn’t notice the member of staff walking over to them. “She was part of a litter that had been abandoned by a roadside a couple of months ago. She and her brother made it, but he’s been adopted out.”. The woman spoke, and Fareeha picked up on her tone. If the puppy had been here that long…she didn’t have that much time left. Angela seemingly knew it too.

“Fareeha, we can’t just leave her.” Angela whispered, and she was inclined to agree. She asked the staff member if they could possibly get a better look at her, which the woman happily obliged.

“Her name is Valkyrie. She’s a Doberman Pinscher and is very shy, so she might try to fight and get away.” The woman said as she slowly picked up Valkyrie and placed her in Angela’s hands. Valkyrie quickly became restless, and in an attempt to calm her, Angela gently rocked her and made a shushing sound, much like Fareeha had watched her do with Rahma and Milo when they were babies. Instantly, Valkyrie began to settle.

Angela then passed Valkyrie to Fareeha, and while she wriggled for a second, she quickly settled down again and even began to lap at Fareeha’s wrist.

“Wow…I’ve never seen her so calm.” The worker commented with a smile. “So, are you interested?”

Fareeha didn’t even need to look at Angela to know her answer.

“Yes.”

*****

Two weeks and a home visit later, Fareeha and Angela were on their way back from the animal shelter, Kyrie (Angela absolutely refused to have a dog named after her old suit) letting out the occasional yelp from her carrier in the backseat.

“We’re almost home, Kyrie.” Angela said gently, Fareeha grinning like an idiot as she pulled up to their house, careful not to block Reinhardt’s car in.

She’d barely turned the engine off when Angela bounced out of the car to get Kyrie from the backseat, Fareeha still finding it amusing that, for some who was initially against getting a dog, Angela really was looking forward to bringing the puppy home.

Once inside, they were bombarded by both children running over to them, Rahma and Milo too busy talking about the cool things they’d done with Grandpa Reinhardt and Gamgam Ana to notice the carrier until Kyrie let out another yelp.

“Doggy!” Both of the children exclaimed together, Fareeha getting down to eye level with both of them to tell them to be quiet or else they’d spook Kyrie. Thankfully, neither child argued as Angela set the carrier down and opened the caged front, allowing Kyrie to slowly come out and sniff around.

Reinhardt and Ana both stood and watched with looks of adoration on their faces, and Fareeha felt her heart swell when Rahma gently held her hand out to allow Kyrie to sniff it, the puppy beginning to lick her hand shortly after.

Before long, Kyrie was running around, chasing Milo and Rahma, her tail wagging with such force it was incredible that she was maintaining her balance. Fareeha chuckled at the sight of her children and dog, and as Angela snuggled up against her side, she knew her family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com/)


End file.
